Neal Parkman
Neal Chester Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. He will be the eldest son and third child of Jess and Sam Parkman, and will also be the younger twin brother of Kaylyn Parkman. He will possess the abilities of Plate Tectonic Manipulation, Temporal Immunity, Communication Disruption, Possession and Genetic Perception. Appearance Neal will be small as a child, with dark brown hair and matching dark brown eyes. He will appear quite similar to his twin sister, but will have a darker skin tone than her, not being as strikingly pale. However, as he grows, he will make quite an effort to bulk himself out, and will therefore become highly muscular, as well as growing to be 6ft in height. He will tend to dress simply, in dark colours, and will wear a hat whenever he can. Abilities Neal's first ability will be Plate Tectonic Manipulation. He will be capable of manipulating the movements of the tectonic plates, and in doing so, he will be able to cause and prevent earthquakes, volcanic eruptions and tsunamis. He will manifest the ability when he is only minutes old. At first, his use of the ability will be accidental and unknowing, and he will cause earthquakes immediately until his mother mimics the ability and stops them. Later on, as he learns to control the ability, he will find that manipulating the plates begins to take more effort. His second ability will be Temporal Immunity. Neal will be immune to any attempts to manipulate time around himself. He will be able to move naturally in frozen or slowed time, and won't be affected by any reversal of time, or alteration of time done by time travel. This will even extend to changes which would erase his existence. It will also be impossible for him to be taken through time, or forced to age, and he will not age naturally either. His third ability will be Communication Disruption. He will be able to make a person deaf, so that he or she couldn't hear others trying to communicate with him or her, and will also capable of making a person mute, so that he or she wouldn't be able to speak and communicate. The ability can also manipulate machines used to communicate, like phones, and prevent them from working properly. It can also make a person unable to understand written communication, symbols and sign and body language. In addition, it can disrupt the use of any abilities used to communicate, and any abilities which require a form of communication to work. His fourth ability will be Possession. He will be able to possess others, taking control of their bodies and abilities and temporarily gaining their memories. He will possess people with a single touch, and then the person's eyes will flash black, briefly, before returning to normal. The eyes will flash black in a similar manner when he relinquishes his control. While he possesses a person, his own body remains conscious, but he will be distracted and his reactions will be slowed. His victims will be aware, but will be completely unable to fight the possession, unless they have an immunity or they use a shield while he is activating the possession. The victim's thoughts and emotions can usually still be sensed, as normal, and could easily give away the fact that the individual is possessed, unless he uses his communication disruption to prevent this. His final ability will be Genetic Perception. Using this ability, Neal will be capable of reading another's DNA whenever he touches someone. The ability can't be used on himself, and will be consciously activated. He will be able to analyse another's genetic material, and learn about their appearance and physical age, including any features which wouldn't physically show. He could also learn a person's genetic health, and identify any blood relative, particularly a close one. In addition to this, he could identify the abilities of others, both manifested and latent. Family & Relationships *Mother - Jess Parkman *Father - Sam Parkman *Sisters - Alex, Kaylyn, Michaela, Shauna, Kathie and Finley Parkman *Brothers - Seth, Cameron and Keagan Parkman History & Future Neal will be born 3 years after his oldest sister Alex, and a few minutes after Kaylyn. He will manifest plate tectonic manipulation when he is only a few minutes old, and will begincausing earthquakes until Jess mimics the ability and stops them. He will then manifest temporal immunity when he is a few days old. His older sister Alex will only succeed in being able to save their mother, and thus the entire family, in the past because of having mimicked this second ability from him. Etymology Neal is a Gaelic name which may mean "champion", "passionate" or "cloud", derived from the name Niall. His middle name, Chester, is Latin and means "camp" or "fort". His surname may refer to a park-keeper or a person who works in or owns a park. Category:Characters